A liquid crystal display (LCD) panel includes scan lines and data lines. The data lines are driven by a data driver module, and the scan lines are driven by a scan driver module. For a typical large size LCD panel, because length of a signal line, from the data driver module, to two ends of the LCD panel is longer than length of a signal line from the data driver module to a middle of the LCD panel, namely there is large resistance difference from a data signal output by a data driver module on a chip on film (COF) to a first row pixel of the LCD panel, there is a difference in degree in distortion when the data signal reaches the first row pixel. As shown in FIG. 1 to FIG. 3, L1 (distance from output data signal to the two ends of the LCD panel) is greater than L2 (distance output data signal to the middle of the LCD panel), a charging speed of the pixels at the two ends of the LCD panel is significantly slower than a charging speed of the pixel in the middle of the panel, and charge of all of the pixels of the panel are non-uniform, which results poor display effect of the LCD panel, and affects display quality. In particular, under color mixing image of low grayscale, such as yellow 128 grayscale, Color deviation, namely red deviation or green deviation is easy to occur at the two ends of the LCD panel of Tri-gate scan line structure. Generally, a snake-shaped line is used for compensation. However, compensation of the snake-shaped line may not sufficiently reduce impedance difference caused by distance difference, and arrangement of the snake-shaped line occupies a large area, which does not facilitate design of narrow frames.